Surprise!
by Cassandraishere
Summary: This is just a sweet one shot where Katniss Mellark, wife to Peeta Mellark and mother of two discovers a surprise! Other things happen... things that I am yet to discover!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a quick story, it won't be too long I promise!**

I begin to stir, my hair matted to my face as a gentle breeze dances past the overwhelming amount of breaths and limbs in the bed. One of my eyes crack open and I take in the sight, Peeta lays on his side, back facing me, he snores softly; directly beside him is a small blond toddler, our son Rye. He lies with his face plastered against half of his father's pillow, diapered bottom slightly in the air. Tucked under my arm is a girl with hair the color of midnight, she is fast asleep, drool slowly seeping from between her full pink lips. I dare not wake her, my sweet Lilium.

Yesterday District Twelve had been attacked by the most ruthless enemy, the villain of villain's, the boogeyman of all boogeymen; a thunderstorm. As Peeta and I were slipping into slumber, heading towards a well-deserved sleep after chasing our infants across the entire town all day the heavy rain had begun to pound. The soft thuds rushed down the hall and our door opened to their sweet faces. They were just always so cute, how could I not want to keep them here always? If Peeta hadn't put his foot down the four of us would share this bed every night.

Peeta shifts and turns to face me, his blue eyes bright and cheerful, as they always are. We smile at each other over the children's rumpled hair and odd positions. It's always a good morning when they're here, tucked under my arms, finally still enough for us to kiss them as much as we wish. They both have quite the spirit, despite Rye's difficulties with walking and Lilium's recent mastery of stairs, they're always going, hiding under things, playing with mud, rolling across the floor. Lilium is in her terrible two's, her brother's barely one.

We try not to wake them as we carefully extract ourselves from the bed, quietly we move towards the door closely resembling naughty children as we scurry away in silent giggles and way too much shushing. We have to make breakfast somehow anyways, we can't have them running around the kitchen it's much too dangerous.

As Peeta carefully makes pancakes I warm some milk and pour it into a blue and a pink Sippy cup. It's a beautiful morning outside the kitchen window. Birds cheerfully chirp at the honey sun, green leaves wave in the air, puffy clouds glide above the scene. I think I catch one of Haymitch's geese shout insistently, I wonder if he's awake.

I breathe contently as I feel Peeta's arms snake around my waist and I lean into him. He rests his chin on my shoulder and looks at me. It's nice to have this, these beautifully chaste moments with my husband; it should be common knowledge by now that we are limited to innocent embraces. After children come into a married couples life intimacy becomes a special occasion.

He lightly kisses my neck before sweetly capturing my lips. His soft lips move slowly yet firmly. I can taste some of the pancake batter on him, I smile. My hand plays with his hair before he pulls away to flip a pancake. I turn to watch him. I love watching the way his back muscles move as he cooks or paints. The way his hair shines in the light, I love that he's always barefoot in the house, I love that he loves to kiss me at random moments. He seems to realize I'm staring at him because he turns and walks over to pull me close to him again.

"Must you always ogle me?" he playfully asks as he kisses my forehead.

"Yes, as a woman it's my duty to thoroughly objectify you sexually. Since I _am_ the only woman allowed to do so, I'm doing this world a favor" I wrap my arms around his neck "I like it"

He laughs softly before giving my lips a light peck "Gee, thanks"

I simply hum and stand on my toes for another kiss.

There is the sound of soft footsteps and a very loud giggle followed by a long "Ew!" from Lilium. Rye stumbles on his short legs before settling for a spot on the floor near his sister. I go to pick him up in my arms; I kiss his nose and give his ribs a tickle. He giggles as I set him into his high chair the blue Sippy cup in his grasp. I do the same for Lilium before catching a glance at the calendar.

"Peeta watch them!" I manage to say before bounding down the hall towards the bathroom.

I'm confused. Well, I'm not, not really. I'm just so… Well how is this possible?

There was nothing, no red had come this month.

My face is invaded by an obvious frown. Well, I was late, I was _extremely_ late. Could my body just be a little… confused? Rye wasn't born that long ago; his delivery was not that _pleasant_. I shake my head. No, that's impossible, it still should have come. Rye had been conceived quickly after all, Peeta had to be amazingly fertile.

This couldn't be happening again.

I grip the edges of the sink and look at my reflection in the large mirror. I shake my head and offer myself a sheepish smile. I feel slightly ashamed at how quickly we managed to do this this time around. Rye had been a surprise. Well, I'm starting to love surprises.

My small smile breaks into a grin as I laugh at my reflection, my eyes grow damp.

"Well Katniss Mellark, you did it again, you're pregnant!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello reader! I noticed that I received a few follows and favorites so I figured I'd make this into something short and sweet, WARNING! I did put some mild M rated content in here, its not that bad or long, I've read worse and honestly this sounds like it was written by sexually uninterested thirteen year old, so you have nothing to worry about! **

I feel a little guilty. I just ran out the house, I pulled on some boots, Peeta's blue jacket and ran down the street. Poor Peeta, left to deal with the kids energy on his own, he's a very good father, he always has some new game up his sleeve but still, it's ten in the morning.

I shake my head and rush down the street; we've got much more important matters today. I rush past the Primrose bushes that decorate our yard, past some of Haymitch's geese that have wandered down the street, and finally past the gate of the Victors Village. I breathe deeply as I look at District Twelve. I'll have to be discrete, people still consider Peeta and I celebrities, if I don't do this carefully Peeta will find out through the grapevine, now _that_ would be terrible.

"Hey there Mrs. Mellark" someone shouts and waves from the crowd.

I grin and wave back. I still haven't been forgotten, I wish I could say this wasn't a common occurrence.

I comb my fingers through my messy hair as I make my way across the square; I pass shop keepers sweeping the area surrounding their respective shops, men and women running errands, a small group of children walking hand in hand in a single-file line as they dutifully follow a teacher whom carries a large acoustic guitar. As I work at one persistent knot in my hair something catches my attention.

Oh my.

There is a rack of magazines at the front of a convenience shop. It is filled with recently published gossip books, their bright pages shine in the sun with various unfamiliar, to familiar faces. There is a pair of faces I have committed to memory; they stare back at me from most of the magazines.

It's Peeta and I squinting at the camera in confusion.

Great.

I attempt to run errands; I need a solid alibi for when I get home. I end up buying more milk than we need and some new toys for the kids. Paper bag in my arms I stare at the large pharmacy window, I take a few calming breaths, I've done this before. Sure Peeta knew before the purchase every time, but I've done this before.

Then why am I nervous?

I grab a few things from the counters, extra flu medicine, feminine hygiene products, pain killers, muscle relaxer for Peeta. Things that don't seem out of the ordinary, yet I feel like I'm committing some sort of crime, the last time I was this nervous was when I asked Peeta to marry me for real.

I chew on my lip as I stare at the small box in front of me. I know what the answer will be; I know it will be positive. I want to somehow surprise my husband with it, this time around I won't be the surprised one, this time he'll be so surprised he'll faint or something. It will be amazing, maybe I'll even sing.

No, I'm not singing.

I take my pregnancy test and other nonsense towards the front counter; I keep my head down as if it'll help. I'm walking around with my hair barely tied back, in my hunting boots, Peeta's old sweat pants and a shirt that says "Mellark's Bakery" across the chest. I couldn't be more recognizable.

"Hey Katniss" the woman behind the counter smiles, yup I absolutely managed to disguise myself.

"Nice day" I smile, I'm not very good at small talk but I've picked up some things from Peeta.

"Yes, beautiful day to be outside" she rings up my things and pauses upon encountering my pregnancy test; I gulp as her gray eyes come in contact with my own.

"Oh?" is all she says, a slow smile creeping onto her aged face.

I blush and somehow manage to grin "Yes"

She shakes her head her smile never wavers "Congratulations! Two weren't enough?"

I look around, hoping no one has heard "There will never be enough" I give her a look "Please don't tell my husband"

She looks at me with understanding "Of course"

I manage to not trip on my own feet as I run back to the house. I feel completely ridiculous, running around with an absurd smile on my face in my sleeping clothes and my husband's jacket. This is my moment, my grand gesture, my romantic peak!

I swing past the front door and immediately trip over a forgotten selection of marbles. I'm a bit disoriented as I look up blinking towards the loud squealing sounds the living room couch is emitting.

It's quite the moment I've fallen into; I almost forget the stinging on my left cheek as I watch. The marbles dig into my exposed skin insistently, a smile forms on my lips as I gingerly stand, my eyes roaming the light wooden floor in search for any other dangers.

The couch has become a fort inhabited by my small children whom attempt to be fighting the 'monster' Peeta with small cushions as he speaks in an absurdly deep voice, his mouth moving much slower than usual for dramatic effect, his face ridiculously serious. He stomps loudly his arms outstretched, his fingers wiggle as he pretends to attack in slow motion.

It is the funniest thing I've ever laid eyes upon.

Rye laughs delightfully as his father scoops him up and tosses him in the air. The toddler's legs swing in excitement, almost as if he's attempting to swim through the air. His big grey eyes sparkle as he grins at his father, his musical laughter demanding "Up, up, up! Up Daddy up!"

"Mama!" Lilium rushes towards me and tugs at my pants leading me towards her fortress "You're going to be the queen"

Peeta secures Rye in his arms, the child bounces on his hip. He gives me a look.

_What's wrong?_

I smile and shake my head.

He slightly raises an eyebrow.

_We're going to talk about this._

I nod.

According to Haymitch, our eternally drunk mentor-guardian-what-ever-he-is, our silent communication methods are the next big thing in the world of creepy abnormalities. He believes that two people should not be able to have a conversation through the twitch of an eyebrow, or the light in an eye.

And people wonder why I dump cold water on him in the mornings.

"And Dadda is the monster!" Rye adds and claps his chubby hands.

"Then Dadda is going to get you!" Peeta grins before blowing a raspberry on Rye's belly. Rye begins to squeal and laugh.

How could I have ever _not_ wanted this?

The rest of the late morning is spent defending the fortress and watching as the children crawl all over Peeta. I honestly try not to persist as a bystander, yet the way Peeta is with them… I can't help but feel the need to commit each moment to memory. It isn't because I'm feeling depressed, or because I'm remembering the past. It's because I'm happy, this is my life, and this is my family. Each moment is so precious; my babies can't seem to stop growing and it feels like I was just in labor minutes ago.

I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it forever.

My grin grows wider; Peeta always knows what to say. Not even the past can stain the warmth that fills me at the thought of his words.

I can't wait to tell Peeta about our unborn baby.

…..

Two days later.

"Ahem" I put on my best scowl "Empty your pockets old man"

Haymitch groans put sets about pulling the hem out of each of his pockets. I'm searching him for alcohol. I've even patted him down before. Haymitch didn't like that, he said that it made him feel violated, Peeta had laughed from somewhere in the house claiming he knew nothing about being violated by me. I, of course, had thrown a decorative pillow at my husband's head, and as always, my aim was impeccable.

Today Haymitch is here to watch over the children while Peeta and I leave for the night. Sometimes Peeta and I don't even have plans for the evening but we do it for Haymitch's sake, he loves my babies as if they were his own grandchildren and I know he wishes he could spend the entire day with them. It makes my heart melt every time I'm confronted with the sight of an emotional Haymitch.

Tonight is special, tonight is _the _night.

I have everything planned out, it will be perfect.

Peeta and I normally spend this time unwinding, walking about, sometimes we just sit still. I know that every time Haymitch visits Peeta gets buzzed up with the possibility of coitus, I refuse to let myself use another word because if I do I'll turn visibly red. Most of the time Peeta doesn't even make a move, he knows I have a thing about doing _that_ outdoors. He doesn't seem to mind. Yet I know my husband well, and yes he does mind, we are never alone.

Then again, we can't go about that sort of recreational activities, there are still some crazy Capitol media people following us about.

The time lapse between the last times we had adult fun is frustrating me. I'm so very close to spontaneous combustion.

Once I actually fell over the edge because he gave me the look he gets, when his eyes get all dark and mysterious, while gingerly running his fingers over my thigh.

If I don't get him alone soon I may need to start yelling at someone.

"Sweetheart!" someone snaps their fingers before my nose, Haymitch "I don't have time for your crazy people problems, I'm cranky"

"Aren't you always?" I blink and push a couple of curls away from my eyes in a futile attempt to clear my mind. I've reached the peak of horny, I'll only get more flustered as I go "just don't swear in front of my kids, don't pass out, and don't vomit. I don't like cleaning this place as it is"

"Have a little faith" he grunts with a light laugh before walking to the toy covered living room, shouting "Who wants to play hide and go seek with their old Granddaddy Haymitch?"

A small cheer follows his remark "Granddaddy!"

I've had less than a nanosecond to smile brightly before a warm and large hand clasps around my own, urging me forward. The rough feel of his skin sends an electric jolt through me. Peeta has pulled us out the door so quick that I barely have time to do the buttons of my jacket.

"Where's the fire?" I grin up at him.

His lips are set in a determined pout and his eyes sparkle darkly down at me, it takes everything I have not to come undone under his stare "We're doing it in the woods"

"What?" I bark without any contradictions to his proposal.

"It's been a month and five days. Yes I've been counting and quite frankly I can't sleep, I keep on dreaming about it"

I smirk "Oh yeah?"

He hums in return breaking into an almost-sprint.

Neither of us is breathing properly by the time he has me pinned to a tree my jacket mysteriously gone. "What if someone hears us? _Sees_ us?

"Shh" is all he says as he works around my bra.

I try really hard to concentrate "Isn't this illegal?"

"We've broken the law more times than either of us care to remember" he points out around a mouthful of my warm skin.

"Uhhhh nggg, alright, God hurry up already there's no need for a prelude" I lay my head back and stare at the branches over both of us; I bite hard on my lip in an attempt to not scream out. I have no idea how close we are to civilization.

Peeta grunts and stares deep into my eyes, I hear a cracking sound, his fingers are digging into the bark over my head. Our synchronized thrusts are constantly making my eyes roll back.

"I can't believe I held out for that long" he murmurs huskily "how can you possibly do it?"

"I'm a woman, sexual frustration is our specialty" he laughs at my comment, the sound is short and sloppy since he can't seem to stop moaning "Faster" I whisper.

He angles himself so than my feet are no longer on the ground; I wrap my legs around him in an attempt to bring him closer. There is nothing romantic or delicate about what we're doing. I'm frustrated and desperate, while he just seems overly horny. He lightly nips at my neck leaving the skin pulsing, I'm going to be branded with love bites later.

"They've gotten larger" Peeta comments as he kneads my breasts.

"Uhh" is all I manage through my gritted teeth.

I feel his familiar throbbing and dig my nails into his back. I begin to scream his name, worries to the wind, as we both race to the heaven we've been deprived of for a month, that wonderful climax.

He kisses my shoulder repeatedly. I attempt to normalize my breathing but I know my attempts are futile, not with his so dangerously nearby, his cock still rammed up deep inside of me. Slowly I lower my legs to the ground. He fixes my shirt while I button up his pants.

"Well, now that we've finished here" I take his hand and grin up at him "I have something to show you"

He still looks disoriented "Yeah? What is it?"

"It's a surprise!" I giggle.

"Is it just my imagination, or did Katniss Mellark just giggle?"

I waggle my finger at him in a futile attempt to appear stern "Don't patronize me, Mellark"

"As long as you don't stop being adorable, Mellark"

I laugh and let him pull me to his side, his arm draped over my shoulders. I guide him away from the tree and towards my desired location. I'm very excited as I feel the butterflies tickle my insides, or maybe that's just the baby. Whatever the reason, I begin to make my strides wider; I yank Peeta after me, whom is clearly baffled over my enthusiasm. Tonight is going to be a wonderful night, I can feel it.

**P.S I've been thinking about bringing back some characters from the grave! Let's have a vote shall we? Who returns? Finn? Prim? Somebody else? Vote!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello friends this is the next chapter! Yay! I really like writing this story, it allows me to use experiences from my own life which is nice. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I like writing it.**_

_**I do not own the hunger games.**_

* * *

Sometimes it's difficult for me to realize the reality of my situation. It just seems very fantastic that the rebellion was a mere five years ago, that it took two years for Peeta and I to have our first child, and that I now have a third growing within me. It feels much too good, much too fantastic, and much too perfect for it to be mine.

Yet it is and for that I'm grateful.

I guide Peeta towards a clearing among the thick forestry. We had discovered its existence not long after Lilium was born. It's a beautiful place covered in tall silky grass and wildflowers. Rolling hills are visible across the horizon, their frozen peaks shine beautifully in the limited light provided by the moon. The space holds special meaning to the both of us; it's a place that reminds me of family, adventure, and first time discoveries. It seemed fitting to bring him here considering what happened the day we discovered the place.

Lilium had been around her brother's age at the time, if not younger; when we decided to take her to her first ever hike in the woods. Peeta and I took turns carrying her when she tired of stumbling; she was yet to master the fine art of walking.

Lilium had taken it upon herself to point and squeal loudly in the direction she wanted to go. She seemed so excited and joyous that we decided to give in to her demands, when she pointed fervently north we followed, when she insisted on a sudden turn towards the west we giggled softly yet followed. It was early in the morning and I would always find a way back home, the woods were much more familiar to me than the tile in our bathroom floor.

Finally Lilium seemed satisfied with her work as she successfully guided us all the way to the large meadow. She whined slightly for me to set her on the floor, once settled we lay ourselves next to her and watched as she happily giggled at her dolls. We had brought three of the collection of exactly thirty-four dolls that Effie trinket, Lilium's wonderful Godmother, had bought for her the instant she was born. They were all different. Some were made of soft fabric, their hair yarn and their eyes shiny buttons. These were the ones she was allowed to sleep with. Some were much more delicate, with hair that was exceptionally realistic and well-crafted features. These were made of porcelain or glass. I kept these far from my daughter, high up on the wall of her bedroom on display on a shelf. They would stay there until I deem her safe around glass. Others were made of plastic and were meant for all kinds of play, they were durable and Liliums favorites, this made me proud of her, despite being a victor's child and overly spoiled by everyone in our family she still managed to be practical just like Peeta she was thoughtful and just like me she was not one for waste.

Lilium played with the yarn hair of her favorite doll, she slept with it since she could hold it, and it had long red hair and a green dress. The other dolls were plastic with small colorful clothes. I ran my fingers through her rapidly growing hair and softly sang to her.

"…This is the place where I love you" I murmured softly and continued watching her play.

Lilum's wide blue eyes snapped towards me. She had a determined look in them; I glanced at Peeta who was attempting to whistle with a long piece of grass. He looked at Lilium.

Her little face scrunched up in concentration before relaxing again. She looked at both of us before softly uttering "Love."

I noticed that Peeta's breathe caught.

"Love!" Lilium giggled happily and clapped her hands. This was her first word, it was _love_ my daughter's first word was love!

"Yes baby, I love you!" I grinned and reached over to hold her, Peeta squeezed us both.

Lilium spent most of the day stumbling about shouting her word over and over again "Love! Love! Love!"

Since then many milestones have happened here to our small family. This is where Peeta learnt how to shoot with a bow and arrow, this is where Rye took his first step, and this is where the four of us witnessed our first ever lunar eclipse.

This very spot is where we're raising our children.

So now when Peeta looks about where I have taken him he looks at me with an anxious expression. I wouldn't have brought him here without any reason; he wouldn't be here if I didn't have something special in mind.

I pull him down with me to sit against a boulder and I take his hands in mine "It's been a great year hasn't it?"

He nods with a slight grin but a very suspicious expression "Rye's birthday is in a few months."

"He's growing too fast, damn you and your great genes." at this point he laughs and pulls me closer, slightly relaxing.

"I don't think that's really my fault" he traces patterns across my forearm "What's on your mind, Kat?"

I sigh; he can see right through me, there's no way I'm backing out of this now. I either tell him now or he'll find out on his own. I really want this to go alright. I cup his cheek and smile at him "You've been very good to me this past year. I almost couldn't walk properly for half of it" he blushes softly "since you've been so good to me you should be rewarded"

His brow knots together "Yeah?"

I smile wider "Yeah" I reach behind him for a small gift box I'd stashed here earlier and drop it in his lap with a triumphant expression "Open it"

He holds it with his right hand and seems to consider the bright purple wrapping and its white polka dots "I honestly thought you we're going to yell at me over the fact that I didn't get a leaf guard"

I gasp "You didn't? I asked you like four months ago!"

He gives me a sheepish expression "I forgot"

I put on a faux disappointed mask on my face and shake my head slowly "You're cleaning it after this baby"

He groans, knowing full well I'm not joking before shaking the small box. It rattles but does not give away what really is inside. Gingerly he begins to peal the wrapping paper away every once in a while looking at me, as if expecting something to pop out of the box or something. When he's satisfied that the box isn't a ticking time bomb he rips the last piece of paper and removes the boxes lid.

He frowns "Katniss?"

I shake my head and motion toward the box. He reaches over and picks up the small item inside.

It's a small sock that could only fit a very small individual.

But that's not the only thing in the box.

When he recognizes it his eyes widen and he jumps to his feet pulling me along. He hugs me so incredibly tight I have a little difficulty breathing. He picks me up and spins me around; all the while sporting the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

"Another baby! Oh, honey I love you, I love you, I love you"

We end up spending the rest of the evening in the meadow, where he repeatedly shows me just how much he loves me.

* * *

Three months later.

"Mama look! Look, Rye _bit _me! Mama!" Lilium's cries bounce off the kitchen walls as I drop some vegetables into a giant bowl of soup. It's the middle of winter and for some reason Peeta's hunger grows to that of a rabid animal in the dead of winter, thus the atrocious amount of soup. Ever since Rye started teething he's either been using his teeth as weapons or in the spirit of discovery. It's quite funny sometimes.

I put the spoon down and turn to look at my children who are in a play pen in the living room. I walk over to them and look at the bite mark on Lilium's arm that she insist on waving around while pouting in the most adorable fashion I've ever seen.

"Now Rye, what did I tell you about biting your sister?" I look at my pouting blond son who sits with his arms crossed, looking oddly like his father.

He in turn glares at Lilium while pointing at a toy car that his sister is currently using to play with her dolls "Rye, just because she took your toy car doesn't mean you should be biting your sister, it hurts her feelings." I give him a look that he knows means business.

He huffs and drops his head.

It's kind of the cutest thing in the world when the kids fight. When I was a kid my mother would always scold me the same way I did Rye when I did something wrong. Only a handful of times did she actually spank me, but who hasn't been spanked by their parents? She only did it when I actually did something terribly dangerous, or really bad, like the time I accidentally dislocated Prim's right arm because she was holding a large pair of scissors that I wanted. That actually wasn't the last time Prim dislocated that arm, and when she did dislocate it a second time I felt so incredibly guilty even if it wasn't my fault.

I watch with a smile as Lilium slowly gives her brother the toy car with a muttered sorry. Soon enough they're back to playing in their own worlds. I'm actually surprised that they don't fight that often. They barely have that many issues, probably because there really isn't anything to fight about at this point in their life.

I decide to join their game since the soup is far from being ready when the front door opens.

"I'm home!" a deep voice announces over the roar of the cold wind he brings in with him.

The three of us look at each other with wide smiles. I open the play pen and the three of us rush out to the threshold, racing to one of our favorite people.

"Daddy!" the kids chant when they see him. I grin as he somehow manages to shrug off his heavy coat and scoop them up in one swift motion.

"Missed me?" he smiles. They give him the same reception every day; they're growing so quickly, soon the day will come when we embarrass them so we revel in these moments.

"Hey honey" I smile and give him a quick peck on the lips "how's work?"

"Long" he moans and I laugh. He really doesn't need to go. We have enough money to run a small country for a few months yet he does it anyways. It's what he loves to do I guess.

"Annie's coming for dinner" I inform him as we follow the kids into the living room. They pick up their toys and return to their games "She requested rosemary bread"

He removes his gloves "Admit it, you guys only keep me around for the free bread"

I raise my hands in mock surrender "Guilty!"

He chuckles and leans over to kiss me, his lips are about to brush mine when the doorbell rings. I place a hand on his thigh "Nah ah. I'm getting it. You're cleaning the snow track you just made with those boots you forgot to take off and getting yourself some tea. You're freezing"

He gives me a mock salute "Yes Ma'am"

I roll my eyes and head towards the door "Coming!" I shout when the person rings the doorbell again. It must be someone we don't know, any of our friends would have just walked in we don't lock the door.

"Yes?" I look about cautiously as I open the door. Once it was one of the many crazy Capitol reporters who are yet to leave us alone. That stopped once a very angry Haymitch accompanied by a fuming me got to the justice building screaming about privacy not two months ago. Peeta followed silently with a bag of cheese buns and a pickle for me and an anti-migraine pill bottle for Haymitch.

Whom I see surprises me more than the reporter would have.

His presence also angers me.

"Gale?"

* * *

Well thats that! What do you have to say? I take suggegestions since sometimes I do get stuck, so your imput is highly apreciated. Don't worry, I _am _bringing some character's back from the grave I didn't forget!


End file.
